Becoming Catherine
by Skydancinghobbit
Summary: Miss Kitty Bennet is growing up, a choice that changes not only her life but could place an entirely new spin on one of the most well known love stories of all time, she just doesn't know it yet.
1. Realization

Hello Everyone

Stumbled across this story on an old flash drive and decided to give it another chance so, welcome to

**Becoming Catherine**

Yet another Regency romance, those familiar with my other stories know both Lizzy and Mary have their turn at true love

now accordingly I think Miss Kitty deserves a happy ending

No Beta for this story yet,

I own nothing you might recognize

Now with formalities out of the way I bring you

Chapter 1 Realization

**Skydancinghobbit**

* * *

What an excellent father you have, girls,'' said she, when the door was shut. ``I do not know how you will ever make him amends for his kindness; or me either, for that matter. At our time of life, it is not so pleasant I can tell you, to be making new acquaintance every day; but for your sakes, we would do any thing. Lydia, my love, though you are the youngest, I dare say Mr. Bingley will dance with you at the next ball.''

P&P Volume 1 Chapter 1

* * *

The morning sun blanketed the back garden in comforting warmth, its green tended lawns beckoning those of adventure and spirit from their normal pursuits and into the beauties of the outside world. Miss Catherine was no exception. Slipping from the house proved simple enough. Her mother gleefully proclaiming an early marriage for Jane and dancing about like a schoolgirl with Lydia was an amusing sight as she wandered off heading into the meadow. Happily the flowers had bloomed and now showed their beauty for anyone fortunate enough to wander by. Finding a patch of long grass she carefully sat mindful of what her mother would have said if she ever caught with grass stains on her gown. Closing her eyes she listened to the sounds of nature about her, the soft songs of birds calling from the trees, the splash of a fish leaping for joy in the brook and the songs of the maids as they gathered in the washing.

As of late the second youngest Bennet sister had been disconcerted by the world around her, at least in the house. Here it was easy to forget and just be Kitty, not just one of 5 sisters all striving to be the best catch for marriage. How often had she listened to the endless instructions of her mother or the dry recital of her sister Mary as she read them some improving book before bedtime? What little she absorbed seemed to steal all the color and joy from life and the confines of their rural home made the possibility of finding romance slim indeed.

A disheartening prospect all things considered, after all she had grown up with most of the local men and was not deaf to their opinions of beauty. Her eldest sister Jane was proof of that, the silly boys gazed her with such a look of longing it made even her mother laugh. The eldest Miss Bennet however took it all in stride, gifting them with a kind smile an inquirer of their family coming and goings. Watching Kitty mourned all too aware of her own lack of grace having reached the age every women must pass through on their way to adulthood. Or as her Aunt gently called it. "The trying year' when one was sure to be awkward and say the wrong thing at the worst possible time. Two years ago she had laughed with the others listening to these Yule time tales of the mistakes of their elders. Now however she found it most irritating. It seemed unfair for one women to possess both all the blessings of beauty and a sweet temper. Yet her two sisters seemed to manage it.

Musing aside Kitty pulled a small notebook from the folds of her gown, wrapped carefully in the old worn piece of ribbon was a piece of charcoal, a gift from her dear friend Mariah Lucas, the only other creature in the world to know Kitty's secret talent. Drawing was her one comfort, being neither a great beauty like Jane a wit like Elizabeth a scholar like Mary or even a flirt like Lydia she cherished the simple ability to draw from the world around her and place what she saw onto paper. Flicking open the small volume she hummed softly casting her eyes about for the prefect new subject to add to her collection. Birds, animals and even the family dog already had found their place within these pages, depicted with such detail Kitty felt nearly able to reach them and feel the softness of their coat or hear the song on the wind if she brushed her fingers over the page.

The peel of a church bell announcing a wedding caught her fancy and she gladly moved up the hill, scanning the horizon for the village church. Older and statelier then the chapel that stood a short distance from the limits of the village. Long neglected it made a most charming ruin. Perfect for the daydream of a young girl. Kitty smiled at the memory of a dashing rescue she had thought up and dwelled on a year ago convinced the beautiful stone building was haunted. Imagine her disappointment when having gathered all her courage to inquire of her father he merely chuckled and waved her away declaring the notion silly and not worthy of her. Fortunately her Uncle was kind and had gathered her into his arms when she'd been caught sniffling behind the house. Listening to her with a kindness not often bestowed he had brushed away her tears promising to ask the vicar after church. Cheered by this she had returned to the family ignoring the disapproving glances of the family.

They thought her shallow and silly.

The truth was more than that as her Aunt had kindly explained to her that evening Kitty was sensitive. She felt things deeply and was unafraid to lay her heart on her sleeve. It made her feel better to know why she was so prone to tears or laughter depending on what she was feeling at the time. Imagine her delight when that very Sunday her Uncle, true to his word had followed the vicar into his study and posed the question she had been pondering with perfect composure. About a half hour later he returned to the ladies as they returned home and confided the truth to Kitty's wondering ears.

The Chapel had once been the inheritance of the town Vicar and had once contained a beautiful parson house, the man had married young and for a time it was a place of great laughter and joy until the day its Mistress fell ill succumbing to the plague with dispatch. The vicar in his grief, resigned and burned the house to the ground before departing for another part of the country to recover. Left abandon and at the will of nature the stones had fallen into disrepair and neglect until it would some day crumble and be no more.

This tale left a deep impression on and she had resolved to find a man to love her that deeply when the time came. Only she was sure this time her story would have a much happier ending. As her picture began unfolding her fingers the voice of her Mother broke the tranquility of the morning with a shriek her neighbors were only too aware of.

"Kitty! Where are you?! We'll be late for church!"

* * *

So end Chapter 1. – hands out cookies and tea-

So thoughts, comments and suggestion, worth the read? Any suggestions or ideas are welcomed

Whoever grants this story its **5****th**** review** shall have Chapter 2 dedicated to them

Accordingly stay tuned for Chapter 2. The Ball and Bingley's

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to check out my other stories as they need love too you know ^_^


	2. The Ball and Bingley

Hi Guys

Welcome back to

**Becoming Catherine**

Wow you guys are quick! As promised this Chapter is dedicated to **Janashe **who granted this story its 5th review

Still No Beta for this story yet so you have my gratitude for tolerating all my spelling and grammar issues

I own nothing but as I am not Austin that shouldn't surprise anyone lol

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 2 The Ball and Bingley

**Skydancinghobbit**

* * *

Her report was highly favorable. Sir Williams had been delighted with him. He was quite young, wonderfully handsome, extremely agreeable, and, to crown the whole, he meant to be at the next assembly with a large party. Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of Mr. Bingley's heart were entertained.

P&P Volume 1 Chapter 2

* * *

Kitty stood gazing into the full-length mirror of her mother's room with an expression of quiet dismay.

Lydia was quite wrong she decided yellow did not favor her complexion in the least. With a final twirl she passed through the hall making quiet progress to the room she shared with the youngest Miss Bennet. Rifling through the closet she smiled pulling from the back a new gown a present from her good Aunt, who in a quiet conversation with her this winter was amazed to discover the changes that had taken place in her and had rewarded this behavior accordingly. Pulling off the protective covering Kitty beamed. The fabric was a soft blue very light in color and even sported the new lace coverings that were the talk of Meryton. Summoning the maid was the work of a moment and as their mother called out from the bottom of the stairs Kitty felt a rush of pride as Hill finished her hair.

For once she would not be ashamed to draw attention in attending a ball. Happily making her way below stairs she was pleased by the surprised gasps that greeted her ears, as even Lydia could find nothing to complain of. Then at once they all crowed about offering compliments.

"Why Kitty that frock is lovely!"

"The shade compliments your skin"

"La…. where on earth did you get such a thing!

Her mood was so high not even the jealous murmurs of Lydia could dampen her mood as she fell into line behind Mary as they all piled into the carriage, the drive was nothing to speak of beyond conjectures of a man called Bingley and his supposed good humor. Guesses were passed at a quick pace between the ladies right until the carriage came to a gentle stop in front of the Red Lion. A waiting porter handed the ladies down warning them good naturedly to watch their step as the carriages had been arriving frequently. Gratefully the ladies took this advice to heart, arriving at the ball in good fashion and with no evidence of the horses on their person.

Chatter was flying about the room, young ladies comparing fashion notes from the city and their latest desires concerning frocks and bonnet ribbons, their elders conversing gently about the differences between town and country and the gentlemen to be found in either location. Mothers seated a bit apart happily swapped household remedies and gossip while sipping tea and nibbling dainties. Kitty inhaled deeply, the floors had recently been replaced giving the room a lovely pine scent that she found quite pleasing. Her eyes sweeping the room smiling at the few young ladies she knew well.

"Oh come Kitty we must dance!"

"I am sure we shall Lydia, but we must wait to be asked first"

"La how stiff and formal you have becoming, no one gives a wit for such these here, as you well know!"

Low as they were the response to this reasonable statement was enough to cause a flush of warmth to cover her cheeks leaving her to stare at her sister with mortification plain as the paper on the wall. Several months ago Kitty would have laughed the silly comment off and added one of her own now she bit her lip tears springing to the corner of her eyes as she suddenly rose and moved across the room making her way to the side of Jane chatting gently with Miss Charlotte. Both ladies immediately noticed the change in her manner and gentle inquires followed. Sniffling Kitty soon confessed all accepting the handkerchief offered quietly.

"Oh Lydia just said the most horrid thing, it wounded me"

Jane frowned all too aware of the growing difference between her two youngest sisters. Some time ago Kitty and Lydia had grown apart, it started last winter when their good Uncle and Aunt had invited the second youngest to spent a week in their company as a small recompense for missing her birthday some months before due to a tedious business matter that had them in London for the better part of a month. Kitty had left them silly flighty and nearly as wild as her sister. She had returned almost a different creature, quiet and withdrawn spending a vast amount of time simply listening to the comings and goings of the household before she would add a comment of her own.

The family heartily approved of this change in manners, all but Lydia bathed her in encouragement and good will as Kitty discovered that in her composure she was welcomed heartily into conversations and even a few late night teas in her fathers library, a hither to unheard of treat normally reserved for her elder sisters alone. Nibbling a sweet and musing on these things Kitty calmed again speaking quietly with Charlotte and Jane as they debated the best way to use lace. What Lydia had not understood, nor was it likely she ever could, was the way to get noticed properly by a gentleman of merit was quiet sense not the blatant flirtations she threw about with reckless abandon.

The debate was brought to an abrupt end as the musicians lively cords suddenly fell silent and the dance floor couples parted like the red sea. One and sundry turning to gaze on a party that had just entered the ballroom, Charlotte immediately filling in her companions like the good natured creature she was, Bingley was tall, stately and yet had the most personable expression that marked him as a lively soul, Kitty threw him into the category of hunting dog, eager to please and always willing to make the best of every situation. His sisters Kitty considered carefully, classic beauties both ladies were garbed in the best London had to offer. Sir Lucas was swift to introduce himself and make them welcome. Music resumed and chatter once again filled the air.

The younger of the two moved with a well-calculated grace, head bobbing in time. The other was married quiet and with the airs of town Kitty sniffed in instinctive distaste as Jane smiled welcoming, summoning Elizabeth to their little circle, the second Bennet happily greeted them in turn before whispering to Kitty.

"Quite the group, what say you Kitty?"

Tapping the handle of her fan against her palm Kitty smiled nodding to show she was ready before Lizzy leaned in eagerly followed by the other ladies who knew well her preference for likening each new acquaintance to the animal that seemed to best suit their mind and manners.

"My guess, Bingley is a dog, let us say, a spaniel His sister is a crow her other sister is a sparrow and the husband, a lizard"

All the ladies burst into giggles quickly hidden behind their fans as they debated these observations. The last member of the party had not enough to decide on his animal. This game was a great favorite of the elder Bennets and Kitty was delighted to discover her talent nearly rivaled Lizzy's in guessing the tempers of those around her. Glancing around the room she caught sight of her youngest sister gaily dancing with the Millers son laughing most heartily at something he had said.

"Mr. Darcy is more difficult, I leave him to you Lizzy"

Flattered her sister squeezed her hand gently before the Bennet girls were called to heel by their mother, moving together they were presented to the Netherfield company in order of birth along with Miss Charlotte Lucas who curtsied with the rest smiling good naturedly. Turning in a gentlemanly fashion Bingley was kind in acknowledging each introduction as it came with a gentle smile and nod of his head. When at last they were completed he stepped forward to bow to Jane before speaking.

"Miss Bennet if you are not otherwise engaged might I request the honor of next two dances?"

Kitty smiled, dressed in pale creamy yellow Jane was the picture of angelic beauty. Her blush only adding to the image as she responded gently in the affirmative, one dance was in good social order, two was uncommon attention and the second youngest Bennet cheered quietly behind her fan, if she was not careful Bingley would easily become yet another of Jane's unknown list of conquests. First begun in amusement of a rainy day to fill the hours it had become quite lengthy until at last Kitty had thrown it into the crackling flames before their mother could catch wind of what her daughter was up to, knowing full well the lecture and fit of nerves that was sure to follow.

"I am not engaged Sir"

Tactfully here Kitty withdrew to the refreshment table, the room though quite large for an Inn was stifling with press of numbers. Ladling a glass of punch Kitty sipped mindful of the Blacksmiths son who had been hovering in a suspicious manner near the bowl for a good part of the evening. She would have bet her fan he had finally accomplished his mission and thus only drank a little before switching to water. No need to add to the throng who were currently feeling the effects. Talk grew louder as the evening wore on. Happily she had no more time for thought that evening as she was much occupied with dancing from the moment she had set her glass down. First there was the ribbon shop boy who shyly requested her hand. Then there was the blacksmiths son and to her shock even Mr. Bingley!

As it struck midnight the party concluded and families returned to their dwellings happy well fed and humming a favorite air that had been playing that evening, The Bennets were no exception barely had they entered the parlor when Mrs. Bennet began a rather rapid retelling of the entertainment to her husband. Kitty though weary listened good naturedly starting in her chair as she repeated Mr. Darcy's words.

"Good heavens! Lizzy did he really say such a cruel thing?"

Her comment ended the debate of her parents on the matter of lace on the gown of Mrs. Hurst. Jane gently took her hand to reassure her silently she had not been rude or misspoken as all the eyes in the room turned to her. For which Kitty was grateful. Lizzy too smiled reassuringly before she responded to the inquiry

"He did Kitty; you were dancing with Mr. Gibbs at the time"

"Another time I would not dance with him if I were you Lizzy!"

This happily ended the evening as her sister responded most directly that she could almost promise to never dance with him before their father gently shooed them all to bed as the clock struck 2. Eagerly Kitty complied stumbling up the stairs to her room and changing into her nightdress with the habit of years before sliding into bed. Lydia had turned her back sullenly still it seemed holding a grudge for her sensible comment early in the evening. Ignoring this Kitty began to slip into slumber with a smile on her lips. Happy to have been mentioned in a conversation between the wealthy parties in positive terms.

It was a good step in the right direction

* * *

So ends Chapter 2. –Hands out tea and scones-

Thoughts and Suggestions are welcome, I have strayed a bit for the original tale but I hope you can forgive a bit of license.

No Beta as of yet so thank you one and all for your tolerance of my errors

Whoever grants this story its **10****th**** review** shall have Chapter 3 dedicated to them

Stay tuned for Chapter 3. Invitations and Illness

**Skydancinghobbit**

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other fanfics they need love too you know ^_^


	3. Invitation and Illness

Hi Guys

Welcome back to

**Becoming Catherine **

Wow review central over here as promised this chapter is dedicated to **Phillippa Gordon **who granted this story its 10th review

Still no Beta so any and all errors you may see are entirely my fault

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 3 Invitation and Illness

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

"There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed on the appearance of merit or sense."

* * *

Catherine Bennet had many things to occupy her time as of late, an unusual turn of events following a ball. Often times what followed was a period of languor and inactivity, Her mother lamenting the passage of time, her father taking refuge in his library and the endless practice sessions of her sister Mary was, in effort the only occurrence of worthy of note. Now however it seemed life had been turned all asunder from the quiet peace. Nearly on the heels of the ball an invitation had come from Neitherfeild! Oh happy day for Mrs. Bennet who seemed to think that the arrival of one missive was enough to answer for all possible future happiness.

Oh how Kitty struggled to hold her tongue,

It was only the raised brow of her sister Elizabeth that held her in check, promising as it did shared amusement and sorrow as such a reception of a few hastily scribbled lines. It was passed to their father in due course as their mama had declared herself too overcome to read anymore. So thus with his grave manner did their father read the rest aloud. It contained news indeed! Not only Jane but Kitty herself has been called upon by the ladies to save their friendship. For it declared that an entire days tete between two women could never end without a quarrel and Kitty well believed it. Why she an Lydia where daily proof of that. The youngest Miss Bennet was loud in her displeasure at having been so omitted from such an opportunity and it was only her mothers assurance of a visit to a shop in the village that stemmed her whining.

Quite insensible of her own failings Lydia had swept from the room to get ready, heedless of the disappointed glances thrown her direction by her loving elder sisters. Kitty too felt now the disparagement of their separation. Once she had been the constant companion and confidant who knew all her sisters concerns and trials yet now they where almost strangers. Where once they had been almost of one mind and eager to giggle at the slightest cause now Kitty found no joy in such things. Oh she loved a laugh it was true but was beginning to see there was more to life then jokes and folly if one wished to marry well. The carriage was sent for and in as short space as was conveniently possible the two sisters found themselves on the road. Mrs. Bennet sending them off with many cheerful thoughts of bad weather. For it would make a return trip impossible till morning which is just what their mother wished for. Jane had recoiled from such an idea in horror, getting wet through meant courting illness and that was one thing her eldest sister detested above all else. Kitty felt for her but knew well there was nothing to be done except go and hope for the best.

Most unhappily it seemed their mother was gifted with foresight as almost as soon as the carriage left the drive it began to rain hard, slowing the pace of the horses badly and swiftly muddying the roads. Though it was only a journey of three miles the two women arrived soaked to the very skin, for the wind had blown more water into the carriage then one would have thought possible. They where received with good grace however and dresses belonging to their hosts quickly produced. Grateful for their kindness the two sisters retired to change at once, returning to the parlor where Miss Bingley was prompt to offer them the best seats close to the roaring blaze, tea was immediately dispensed and conversation flowed easily. Kitty was mindful of the gown she wore, being a little tall for her but of a strikingly beautiful fabric, soft green in color and trimmed with little white silk flowers. Oh it seemed every crumb of her tea cake was drawn to it! How Lizzy would have smiled at such care but Kitty was determined and by the end of tea time the dress was without crease or stain. Her pride in such an accomplishment would have made no sense to the others so she darned not mention it. Questions did however come her way when it was discovered she had lately been to town.

"Oh Miss Bennet how you must have enjoyed such an outing, there are no shops about here to equal those in town I declare, pray which did you visit first?"

Happily Kitty was spared an answer by a sudden sneeze, looking over with concern at Jane who looked very tired indeed she quickly made her excuses and was about to summon the coach when Miss Bingley gently informed her that such a thing was not possible. The rain had not eased enough to get them safely home. Their brother it seemed had just arrived and even now in the house having declared his hearty invitation to both sisters to stay as long as they choose. Jane blushed but did not refuse such kindness. Her head it seemed had begun to ache and she was ready enough to retire for the evening so after penning a short note to their mother to inform her of the arrangements Kitty offered what help she could in making her sister comfortable before she too retired. Settling in between the sheets Kitty fell asleep to the low rumbles of thunder and persistent patters of rain wondering what the morning would bring.

* * *

So ends Chapter 3-dodges thrown objects-

Thoughts questions or suggestions are always welcomed

Whomever grants this story its **20****th**** review **shall have Chapter 4 dedicated to them

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 4. Mr. Darcy

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to check out my other story's they need love too you know!


End file.
